yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and her friends and cousins reunites with their families
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends reunites with their families in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. The next day, the Buffalo Tribe finally reached Appleloosa. Princess Yuna: Thanks for the lift. One buffalo: No problem. As the buffalo tribe left, Yuna and her friends looked around. Then, They saw the Pony Falk working hard making Appleloosa a new. Game Facer: Wow! Joe Joey: That is beyond cool! Grenda: Come on, We gotta warn Ford and the Princesses. Ferb Fletcher: Right-O, Grenda! Then, They got company. The human counterparts came to help. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Solarna! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Sharon! Snowdrop: Luna! Hiro! Solarna! Celestia! Duck! Sharon! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Daddy! Aunt Twilight! Uncle Flash! Dipper Pines: Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Stanley Pines: Dipper! Mabel! Kids! Ford Pines: They made it! Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Hiro: We thought we've lost you! Princess Celestia: At least you're altogether safe and sound and in one piece. Duck: We were beginning to worry! Shining Armor: Flurry Heart! Princess Cadance: We're so glad you're safe! Dean Cadance: Look, Flurry Heart. It's Yuna and her friends. Shining Armor (Human): They made it. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Solarna: You sure gave us quite a scare, Baby sister. Princess Sharon: Look, Isamu. Your big sisters and their friends are back. Prince Isamu: (embracing his big sisters) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embracing their big cousins) Vice Principal Luna: We're just glad you're all safe and sound. Twilight Sparkle: I'll say. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Glad to see you all made it. Rarity: Emerald, Thank goodness! Rarity (Human): They're okay. SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooray! Starlight Glimmer: Sunlight! Starlight Glimmer (Human): They made it! Sunset Shimmer: Jeremiah! Sunrise! Stephen: You're safe! Sunset Shimmer (Human): Look, Yuna and her friends are okay. Prince Sunlight: Yeah, Thanks to Yuna. Sunrise Shimmer: We couldn't have done it without her. Princess Flurry Heart: We've got something important to tell you all. The foals explained everythng about Sarousch's plan for the Journals. Sunset Shimmer: So, It was a set up. I don't understand. Trixie: Neither do I, Sunset. Trixie (Human): Are you all sure about this? Prince Sunlight: We're certain, Trixie. Spike (Human): That's not good. Ford Pines: I knew it! Sarousch and his gang are after the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher and cause Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Tyrone: And all the robot probes will show up and cause destruction to other worlds. Sensei, What will we do now? Sensei Garmadon: We'll just have to play along and ensure that Sarousch hadn't heard from us. Tyrone: Sensei, It'll be too risky. The Dipper Clones had to make up their minds. Dipper Pines: Guys, You make sure everyone and everypony stays safe while we come up with a plan. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Right, Dipper. Good luck. Mater: And be careful what yer up against here. Princess Yuna: We will, Mater. Herbie: (beeps in saluting) Game Player: What's the plan, Yuna? Game Facer: Are we gonna fight them yet? Princess Yuna: Not yet. (put Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her handbag) We are gonna make sure they don't let any bad things happen to anyone or anypony. Scrappy-Doo: We're gonna be on a lookout. Princess Flurry Heart: Point taken, Scrappy. Candy Chiu: Let's hope the plan works. Mabel Pines: Me too, Candy. And so, They set off to keep watch on Sarousch and his gang. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225